


Losses and Gains

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I…” The vocalist’s weak voice snapped Aoi out of his thoughts. “That was the worst argument we ever had. He said such terrible things…. Such terrible things”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losses and Gains

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote several years ago, but I really like this piece so I wanted to repost it here. Enjoy!

_“Takanori if you join that band, I swear to God I’ll…”_

_“But… why?”_

_“IT’S WEIRD TAKANORI!!”_

_“But…”_

_“Don’t even argue with me! I know what these people are like. They’re freaks! They do nothing for you! They’ll bring you down and leave you when they’re tired of you!”_

_“No! That’s not true!”_

_“If you walk out that door, Takanori, you’re on your own! I won’t stop you, but just know that if you leave, I no longer consider you my son!”_

_“FINE BY ME!”_

 

Ruki jolted awake in a cold sweat from his nightmare. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the memory of his nightmare played over in his head. It happened so many years ago, but he still remembered like it was yesterday. He buried his head in his hands as he started to sob softly, waking up the other man sleeping next to him.

“Ruki…?” Aoi’s voice was soft as he sat up, looking at the vocalist with concern. “Baby what’s wrong?” The older man rubbed Ruki’s back soothingly.

The smaller man leaned into his lover’s body, enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought. He felt strong arms wrap around his wait, pulling their bodies as close as possible. For a few minutes, the guitarist just held Ruki as he cried into his chest, one arm around his waist protectively and the other stroking the blonde hair gently.

“When…” Ruki’s soft voice broke the silence. Aoi waited patiently as his lover spoke in broken sentences. “When I joined my first band…” The blonde’s voice was barely audible, but Aoi heard every word. “My father and I had a huge argument…”

The raven haired man tightened his grip on his lover as he spoke, knowing the end of his story wasn’t going to be good. Ruki never spoke much about the troubles in his past, but hinted at it if you paid close attention. He and the younger man have been dating for months now, and only recently started sharing his secrets with him. The guitarist was content either way: he felt honored that his lover trusted him to share something he never told anymore before, but at the same time he didn’t want to pressure him to do so. However, more than anything, Aoi wanted to be there for the shorter man. He wanted to protect him and hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

“I…” The vocalist’s weak voice snapped Aoi out of his thoughts. “That was the worst argument we ever had. He said such terrible things…. Such terrible things,” he whispered with a sob, clinging to the taller man. After letting out a deep breath, Ruki continued. “I left… and after that, I didn’t have a father anymore.”

Ruki buried his face in Aoi’s chest, feeling so terribly vulnerable after telling such a dark and painful secret. The guitarist said nothing, only held onto his lover as tight as he could without squeezing the breath out of him. The older man kissed the top of his lover’s head, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek tenderly. Aoi turned his lover’s face up to look directly into his eyes, gazing into the world of sadness that Ruki locked away behind those eyes. A world that the older man so desperately wanted to make better. All he wanted was a genuine smile on Ruki’s face.

“Baby, you’ll always have me,” Aoi’s eyes never left Ruki’s as he spoke. “I’m always here for you, and I’ll never leave you. No matter what.” The blonde smiled weakly through his tears. He knew his lover was genuine. He trusted Aoi.

“Aoi…” the vocalist had more strength in his voice than before. Perhaps it was the effect his lover had on him. The older man always gave him strength when he needed it, always there to brighten his day. “I love you.”

The guitarist smiled. “I love you too Ruki.” It was the first time they spoke those words to each other. They both could feel it from the other, that strong feeling that couldn’t tear the two apart. But to hear those words out loud, to know that what they feel is real and it’s not going away ever… nothing in the world can compare.

The raven haired man leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on the younger’s lips. At first, their lips only touched softly, just enough to feel the other. Then, Aoi took it a step further, lightly touching the vocalist’s lips with his tongue, silently asking for entrance into the warm mouth. Ruki willingly parted his lips for his lover, allowing the guitarist’s tongue entrance, deepening the kiss. The two tongues danced with each other in the sweet dance they’ve done a hundred time before. Their kiss connected the two lovers as one, neither able to exist without the other.

Only when they were gasping for air did Aoi and Ruki break the kiss. The taller man smiled softly down at his lover, brushing his fingers over his cheek to wipe away the tears that lingered there. He leaned down one more time to kiss Ruki’s check softly, sealing away those tears forever. He didn’t want his Ruki to be sad. Aoi wanted his beloved to be happy, and he would do anything it took to keep a smile on the adorable blonde’s face.

“No more tears now. Ok?” The raven haired man spoke softly but strongly, just the tone Ruki needed to hear. The vocalist simply smiled back at his lover and nodded in response, taking a hold of Aoi’s hand with is own.

“Come on baby, let’s get some sleep. And tomorrow I wanna do something special for you,” the older man pulled the smaller body down to lie next to him on their bed. The younger man snuggled up next to his lover’s strong body, resting his head on his chest. Aoi wrapped his arms around the now exhausted vocalist, holding him close.

“What are you planning Aoi chan?” Ruki asked after a yawn.

“It’s a surprise,” The dark haired man replied, grinning. “But for now, just concentrate on resting.”

Ruki felt like he could take on dream world again, knowing that Aoi was by his side to protect him and keep him strong. But as long as the guitarist was there, Ruki knew he wouldn’t have nightmares anymore. As long as he had Aoi, his dreams would be filled with love and laughter, just like his real life. His the past, Ruki may have lost his family, but now that he as Aoi, he knew everything would be ok in the end. And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it'seems pretty ooc, but this is something very personal to me, so it's a meaninngful piece for me. This goes out to everyone who had a trough time with their parents.


End file.
